LJS Christmas Drabbles
by deathofaraven
Summary: A series of drabbles that were all made for people for Christmas. Includes stories from: Forbidden Game, Night World, Secret Circle, Vampire Diaries, Dark Visions, and...others.
1. For Momma

**For: Momma**

**Title: Secret Shadow Man**

**Genre: Fluff**

**Series: Forbidden Game**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Jenny/Julian**

**Summary: Julian gives Jenny a present.**

Jenny looked around her first grade classroom with wide, green eyes. She was nervous. It was the holiday time and nobody had given her a Secret Santa gift. The seven year old worried her lip as she stood next to her desk.

"Jenny?" a musical voice asked from behind it.

Jenny turned around and looked at the boy. He looked back, his strangely blue eyes hesitant. Jenny's eyes flicked down to the small box he was holding and she felt herself smile as warmly as she could. The boy smiled back, seemingly relieved, and held out the plain white box. It rattled slightly as Jenny took it.

"Can I…maybe…open it?"

The boy nodded encouragingly, his frost coloured hair falling into his eyes.

Jenny opened the box carefully and picked up a small charm bracelet with a miniature silver rose dangling from it.

"It's so pretty!" Jenny exclaimed, putting it on.

The boy's smile grew, but he seemed to have been rendered incapable of speech.

"That's it, class! Back to your seats!" Ms. Wilson's voice called.

Jenny sat down, looking at the pretty little bracelet and wishing she could've said more than 'it's pretty'.

Julian walked giddily to his seat. The happy feeling didn't dissipate for a very long time.

**_Fin._**

* * *

AN: So. This was probably...the most heart-warming of all the fics to write. I thought it did a good job of capturing the holiday cheer. But that's me.


	2. For Prongs

**Title: Make You Feel Better**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Series: Forbidden Game **

**Rating: T (almost M)**

**Pairing: Jenny/Julian**

**Summary: _"That boyfriend of yours, that-Tommy, that spoiled, swaggering- he never thought about you, did he? Only about himself...I'd like to kill him."…The dark look disappeared from his face. "It doesn't matter," he said. "He won't be able to get at you here. No one will, ever...."_ Julian still wants Jenny. He sees her and Tom spending a very bad Christmas together. And when Tom tries to hurt Jenny, he takes matters into his own hands.**

Jenny could hear the screams. Each one cut her like a razor, deeper and deeper. She visibly flinched as her red-rimmed eyes watched the door to the cellar. Tom was down there. So was Julian, whom she'd accidentally called. Jenny rubbed one of the bruises on her hip. It hurt and was already turning that strange purple-ish, black-ish, blue-ish yellow that bruises were. Tears were still running down Jenny's face, though she tried to stop them. Her amber hair was tangled, her pine green eyes were puffy, and she felt very, very tired.

The screaming grew louder. Jenny hoped whatever was happening, was hurting Tom immensely. That was something she'd never hoped for before, but it didn't shock her. The thought filled her with a savage pleasure.

The screams stopped. Jenny blinked as Julian opened the door, closed it, and sat down beside her. She went willingly into his arms and couldn't stop the tears that came.

Julian stroked her hair, his expression dark and his blue eyes furious. It took a lot of mental yelling at himself to calm down and realize that Tom wouldn't be a problem anymore. He wouldn't hurt her again. Julian had made sure of that.

Jenny looked up at the shadow man, some recess in the back of her mind noticing how odd he looked surrounded by Christmas lights and Santa Clauses, and asked quietly, "What did you do to him?"

Julian's lip quirked slightly. "That would be telling."

Jenny buried her head in his chest again as he resumed stroking her hair. They were quiet a few minutes, comfortably so, as the lights blinked on the Christmas tree.

"Jenny?"

The girl looked up.

"Have I told you…that I love you?"

Jenny opened her mouth to answer as Julian captured her lips in a kiss.

Jenny forgot about Tom, about what her parents would say when they came home, and about what her friends would say. For once, she was just happy it was Christmas.

**_Fin._**

AN: This is one of the few stories I'd actually like to write more for. I really enjoyed the way the whole holiday cheer atmosphere played off of Jenny's most recent traumatic event. I thought they went together quite well, because we tend to overlook dark things around Christmas time.


	3. For Allan

**Title: How Not to Decorate**

**Genre: Humor**

**Series: Forbidden Game**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Jenny/Tom**

**Summary: Jenny and Tom try to decorate the house for Christmas.**

There's something about the way Christmas lights look that makes them so…enchanting. Of course, they look better when they're not knotted and when you're not stuck trying to hang them from a roof. Jenny watched as Tom stood precariously balanced on a ladder, trying to untangle the lights. It didn't look like fun. He finished hanging the lights with a rakish grin.

"There, Tho--"

The rest of the sentence was cut off with a yelp as he fell off the ladder and onto several full bags of raked leaves.

"Tommy!" Jenny gasped and went to help him up.

He shook his head as he stood up, looking a _thank you_ at her.

They made their way into Jenny's house, Tom refused to sit down and rest.

"Thorny, we still have to decorate the tree," he said repeatedly. Stubbornly.

Jenny gave him the fiercest glare she could muster, which wasn't very fierce, and started pulling tissue paper off the ornaments. Tom strung lights on the branches and Jenny hung ornaments. Several of the more fragile ornaments kept falling off. One eventually shattered.

Several hours and ornament boxes later, Jenny and Tom stood outside the large house in Vista Grande, admiring there work.

"Ready?"

Jenny nodded enthusiastically as Tom plugged in the lights.

Each bulb sparkled like a tiny star of coloured light ready to burn forever. Or, at least it should have. The bulbs burst to life and, thirty seconds later, flickered out. But it wasn't just the Christmas lights. It was the houses', then the neighbor houses, followed by the streetlamps.

"MOM!" they could hear Jenny's brother, Joey, shout as his video game was shut off.

"JIM!" Jenny's mother shouted to her husband, at the same time as he called, "Honey?"

Jenny and Tom stared at the house a moment. In the front window, the Christmas tree fell over.

"JENNY!" several people called.

Jenny gulped.

"Pizza?" Tom asked quickly.

"Definitely," Jenny agreed, already rushing to Tom's car.

**_Fin._**

AN: I suck at humor. But this turned out surprisingly well.


	4. For Dawn

**Title: The Possessed**

**Genre: Horror/Suspense**

**Series: Forbidden Game**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Zach/Summer**

**Summary: Zach gets possessed by an evil Shadow Man.**

Summer skidded to a halt outside the door and locked it. Fear gripped her insides as she looked around the dark hallway. So many places to hide, to run, and he'd find her in all of them.

"Summer! Open the door, Summer!"

Summer stepped away from the door at Zach's cold, furious voice. She needed to hide, then needed to get out of the house. The girl ran down the hall and into her parents' bedroom. Her curly blonde hair whipped around her face as she closed the door, quietly. She looked around the cluttered dark room, her wisteria blue eyes wide and frantic.

She didn't know why Zach was doing this. He'd been so…sweet, only an hour ago. Then, like the flick of a switch, he'd become…this. And Summer didn't know how to stop him; she couldn't hurt a _fly_.

The door down the hall clicked open.

Summer's heart stopped a beat. She looked around the room again. She could run into the bathroom, but then she'd be trapped. The girl supposed she could hide under the bed, but didn't stick with it. Sure, she could fit. But that was such an _obvious_ hiding place.

A series of muffled bangs issued from the hallway, it sounded like Zach was kicking doors in.

_He's going to find me. He's going to know I'm here._

Her thoughts were more confused and panicked than she appeared. _Where do I hide? Where do I hide? Where…_

Her eyes fell on the window. All she had to do was get on the roof, climb down the beach tree, and run. It was more difficult than it sounded, but not by much.

Summer crept closer to the window, trying not to make a noise. She struggled to unlock the window as the bangs got louder. The locks came off and clattered to the floor as a loud _BANG_ issued from the door.

_Oh, please, please don't let him come in here. Please don't._

She slid the window open as another bang came from the door. Summer then slid the screen open.

The night air was freezing on her bare legs and feet as she climbed out and onto the dirty roof tiles. Her feet slipped slightly as she struggled to gain her balance. As she took a step forward, Summer noticed that there hadn't been any bangs from the door in a few seconds. Then she heard the worse sound.

_Click._

The door was open.

She froze momentarily, wondering how she'd forgotten to lock it.

Footsteps were heading for the window.

Summer walked faster, slipping on dirty leaves and clumps of hardened mud. She hadn't realized just how close to the edge of the roof she was going to have to get. The girl suppressed a sniffle when she heard the muted grunt and slight stomp that indicated Zach was on the roof with her.

_No, no, no, no, no. Just keep walking. He's not going to catch you, just keep walking._

Summer grit her teeth, trying not to fall but trying to walk fast at the same time. She found herself next to the tree and reached for the nearest branch. And felt something sharp enter between her ribs. The girl drew in a quick, pained breath as she started to fall. Summer reached for a branch, the roof sliding away beneath her, grabbed Zach's arm, and the both fell to the lawn with an odd _THUMP_.

There was silence as the starry sky reflected on both of their lifeless eyes.

And then…Zach stood up, a sharp blade in his hand, and began to walk to his cousin's house.

**_Fin._**

AN: This one actually freaked me out. I almost regret writing it at night. Oh well.


	5. For Jim and Char

**Title: Technophobe**

**Genre: General/Humor**

**Series: Forbidden Game**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Dee**

**Summary: Dee faces her fear of technology. And aliens.**

_I am as strong as I need to be. I can do this._

Dee opened the plastic case and pressed a dark finger to the button inside. She removed the disk and placed it into its holder. An image flickered on a screen.

**_Are you willing to fight to save our planet?_**

Dee pressed the button for **_yes_**, and began her mission.

The aliens were good, but Dee was better. She destroyed one, two, one hundred!

"Haha! Take that you alien idiots!" she laughed, destroying another one.

"Deirdre Eliade, what are _you_ doing?" her grandmother asked, looking in the doorway.

Dee looked away from the screen, her dark eyes gleaming and beads of perspiration on her forehead.

"Just playing a game, Aba," Dee replied and held up **_Attack of The Zorgons_**.

Aba gave Dee a knowing look, then glanced at the TV. "You better turn that down before your mother hears."

Dee nodded, turning the volume down and blew up another alien.

"YES! New level!"

**_Fin._**

* * *

AN: Just thought this was cute. Sounded better in my head, buggar. :(


	6. For Grammy and Papaw

**Title: Question**

**Genre: Romance**

**Series: Forbidden Game**

**Rating: K+**

**Paring: Michael/ Audrey**

**Summary: Michael has a very important question for Audrey.**

Audrey Myers was never one to refuse a gift, especially an expensive one. She opened each Christmas present carefully, her chestnut eyes shining with happiness. Michael, who was looking especially rumpled, was playing absent-mindedly with Audrey's copper hair.

The redhead smiled as she opened s box containing the keys to a new car (from her father) and a pearl necklace set (from her mother). The smile didn't fade from her cherry-glossed lips until she got to Michael's present. Audrey opened the box and felt a strange surge of disappointment go through her. It was a dress. A beautiful dress, but a part of her said that it wasn't what she'd hoped for.

Michael looked at her with his sad basset hound eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I do," Audrey replied a little too enthusiastically.

Michael seemed to notice. His expression was a bit sadder than normal in the awkward silence that followed.

"Audrey, I need to ask you something," he said abruptly.

Audrey's eyes went wide. "Yes, Michael?"

"Do-do you love me?"

Audrey's expression fell slightly. "Of course I do."

"Then," Michael continued looking slightly hopeful, "would you do me the honor of becoming-I mean, marrying me?"

Before he could do anything more, Audrey hugged him tightly.

"Aud, you didn't answer," he choked out.

"Yes! Yes! Michael Cohen I'd marry you anywhere! Sous-entendre?"

Michael just kissed her.

**_Fin._**

**_

* * *

_**

AN: Something I thought was...oh....fourteen years in the making.


	7. For Grandma

**Title: Waiting  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Series: Night World: Daughters of Darkness  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Ash/Mary-Lynnette  
Summary: Mary-Lynnette misses Ash.**

The car made it's way up a long and lonely road. It drove easily over the rocks and debris that covered the pavement. Moonlight glinted on the driver's blond hair. He smiled slightly wondering what was going to happen.

***

The stars twinkled cheerfully at Mary-Lynnette as she looked up at them. The moon hung in the velvety blackness that was the night sky like a voluptuous orb. Mary-Lynnette heaved a sigh and felt tears prick her eyes as she noted the spot where, had it been summer, the star Vega should have been.

Mary-Lynnette wiped them away futilely. Her thoughts were stuck on Ash. Her soulmate. The one who'd changed so much for her, who'd tried to protect her. Who left to become a better man. Who lied to her.

_Damn you, Ash. Why?_

The year had passed and he hadn't come.

_You lied,_ she thought miserably. She brushed more tears away and wished she'd brought some Cheetoes. They'd snap her out of this horrible, romantic mood. Her breaths swirled around her in a white mist as Mary-Lynnette heaved another sigh.

A dark shadow fell over her.

_…Someone to share the night with…_

Mary-Lynnette jolted to her feet.

"Who--Ash?" she finished in a completely different voice.

He looked at her almost awkwardly; moonlight glinting on his blond hair and dark eyes. Before he could say anything, Mary-Lynnette, moving like a sleepwalker, flung herself at him. She held him and hit him as his arms wrapped around her.

"Why?! Why did you lie, Ash?! Dammit, why?!" Mary-Lynnette sobbed into his chest.

"M'Lin?"

He waited for her to look at him and said, "I couldn't find any dragons."

_**Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_

AN: I just thought this was...so sweet. And I'm so glad it turned out the way I pictured it.


	8. For George and Janis

**Title: Brown and Gold  
Genre: Romance/Family  
Series: Night World: Spellbinder  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Thea/Eric  
Summary: Eric has a surprise for Thea.**

Thea stumbled slightly as Eric led her into the room. The tan boy had his hands over her brown eyes, and was trying to look over her shoulder to make sure they both didn't fall into the Christmas tree.

"By the Goddess, Eric, what _are_ you doing?" Thea gasped as she hit her toe on the couch.

Eric winced, his green eyes nervous.

"You'll see," was all he said. The boy moved them to the center of the room and removed his hands from Thea's eyes.

There was a large wrapped present in front of them. Thea stared at it. The present rattled and the young witch stepped back.

"Eric, what--?"

"Open it, Thea," Eric said encouragingly.

Thea knelt down, and pulled the bow apart. She lifted the lid and the sides of the box fell down. A ball of soft golden fur rolled out. Thea smiled and picked it up. It was a golden retriever puppy, like Bud, with pale gold fur covering its body, tan floppy ears, and chocolate-y brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm in love," Thea cooed.

Eric gave a relieved smile and scratched the puppy's head. The puppy yawned widely as it wagged its tail.

"What's its name?" Thea asked turning toward Eric as the puppy licked her face.

"Her name?" Eric repeated mischievously then said, "Blaise."

**_Fin._**

**_

* * *

_**

AN: So, the joke for the who don't know what happens in Spellbinder, Thea's cousin is named Blaise. I really do love Blaise, but there were times....


	9. For Mori

**Title: Wake Up Call**

**Genre: Fluff**

**Series: Night World: The Chosen**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Rashel/Quinn**

**Summary: Rashel tries to wake up Quinn; Quinn doesn't want to wake up. There is retribution.**

"Quinn!" Rashel Jordan shouted for the twentieth time. Her cat-like green eyes were blazing as she tossed her black hair over her shoulder. "John Quinn, get _up!_"

The sleeping form that was Quinn didn't make a move. He was too tired to.

Rashel grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Several feathers puffed out. The girl huffed and turned to call Thierry back and tell him Quinn wasn't coming when a something hit her in the back of the head. She turned around just in time to see the pillow fall to the floor. Rashel grit her teeth, picked up the pillow and threw it back at Quinn.

Just like before, he threw it back at her.

Rashel caught the pillow, crept up behind him, and started to hit him with the pillow as Quinn picked up his pillow and counter attacked _her_.

Feathers went flying and Rashel dissolved into giggles. The girl hit him one last time over the head as she tried to stop laughing.

"Now get up," she said, her voice full of laughter.

Quinn gave a vague nod. He waited until Rashel left the room, then put his head on one pillow and covered his head with the other.

"Are you going back to sleep?!" Rashel called.

"No!" Quinn called back. And with that he fell back to sleep.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**** AN: AH! So short.... And alot like how I wake up...minus the pillow fights with hot vampires...and now would be a good time for me to shut up.


	10. For Mhae

**Title: Reality vs. Fiction**

**Genre: Humor**

**Series: Night World: Soulmate**

**Rating: K+**

Pairing: Thierry/Hannah

**Summary: Thierry finds a problem in a series that Hannah enjoys.**

_'Hang on a moment!' said Ron sharply. 'We've forgotten someone!'_

_'Who?' asked Hermione._

_'The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?'_

_'You mean we ought to get them fighting?' asked Harry._

_'No,' said Ron seriously, 'I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us--'_

_There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and the broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet._

_'Is this the moment?' Harry asked weakly, and when nothing happened except that Ron and Hermione gripped each other still more firmly and swayed on the spot, he raised his voice. 'OI! There's a war going on here!'_

_Ron and Hermione broke apart, their arms still around each other._

_'I know, mate,' said Ron, who looked as though he had recently been hit on the back of the head with a Bludger, 'so it's now or never, isn't it?'_

"See?" Hannah said, pointing at the large book in her hands. She tapped on the page with a slim finger.

Thierry rolled his eyes, and snorted.

"Why are you so quick to judge them?" Hannah asked, her expression a bit cold.

Thierry took a moment or so to answer. His eyes traveled over the burnished gold walls of their bedroom and settled on a decorative tribal mask. The day before, Hannah had put a Santa Claus hat on it. As a joke. Thierry wasn't sure if he found it funny or not.

"Let me think," he said quietly and sarcastically. "It's just not likely to happen."

"Oh, and us being soulmates is _likely_ to happen?" Hannah shot back, her grey eyes narrow.

Thierry shook his blond head. "Hannah, think about how many people have developed soulmates? It's _very_ likely. But this…" he tapped on the book "…isn't."

"Why not?"

The Lord of Night World restrained himself from rolling his eyes again. In a single motion he got up from the bed and began pacing. Hannah watched him, her face set.

"Just think about it, and how they are in each of the books. In the first book, it's 'I hate you' then 'let's be friends'. In the second book, the girl's petrified for most of it, but they're still just friends. In the third book, they fight the entire time, like a cat and a mouse. No pun intended. In the fourth book, they start out as friends, then they bicker for how long over that Krum guy. In the fourth book, they're friends. In the sixth book, Ron gets a girlfriend and Hermione gets with whatever his name was for a while. Then, in the seventh book, Ron walks out on them. Why would you get together with someone after that? I mean, it's not like you can just go 'Oh, Ronald, it's perfectly fine that you left us. Now, come back to me and everything'll be lovely'," he finished his rant, in an imitation of Hermione.

Hannah's expression was odd, as she watched him.

"Well?" Thierry asked sitting back down.

Hannah burst out laughing, rolling around the bed. Thierry looked stricken. The girl kept laughing. The image of the Lord of Night World prancing around imitating a girl was going to be burned into her mind forever.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Thierry grumbled.

"Well," Hannah laughed, "I always kinda thought you were my Ron."

There was a moment of silence where Thierry considered.

"I suppose," Thierry said slowly, "that that's not _too_ bad, seeing as he did get the beautiful, brave, smart girl."

He laid back and pulled her into his arms. For a few moments they sat in a contented silence, before--

"Does that mean I'm a blundering idiot?"

"You're _my_ blundering idiot."

**_Fin._**

**_

* * *

_**

AN: I love this one. I'm glad it turned out okay, even thought it sounded oh so much better in my head.


	11. For Paul

**Title: The Church**

**Genre: Suspense**

**Series: Night World: Huntress**

Rating: T

**Pairing: Jez/Morgead**

**Summary: Jez finds Morgead doing something she thought he'd never do.**

Jez walked across the street. Wreaths and tinsel hung on every streetlamp, and bridges were strung with bright lights. Snow crunched slightly under the half-vampire's quiet footsteps. Jez thought, _Snow? In San Francisco?_ Then shrugged it off. Considering how cold the weather had been the last few days, and how close it was to the millennium, it should have been an unsurprising thing to see snow.

Jez stopped under a street lamp, looking around. She had to make sure she wasn't being followed. In the fluorescent orange light, her fiery hair looked brighter and her slivery-blue eyes looked nearly brown.

She couldn't see anyone.

The girl wondered why she hadn't thought to bring her motorcycle. Oh yeah. Her aunt and uncle still had it locked up. _Damn._

The silence around her was absolute. Jez couldn't hear anything. And no one was on the streets. It…worried…her. She stopped in front of an old, boarded up church. Jez felt the mental pull, like the pull of a silver chord that indicated Morgead was inside. Good. She was tired of looking for him.

The wooden door was heavy as Jez pulled it open. Everything was dark and a very thick layer of dust coated the floor. Jez could see a slight disturbance in the dust that showed where someone had recently walked.

Rats scurried across the floor in an attempt to run from Jez as she closed the door. A large cockroach scuttled away from the half-vampire's boots. Jez frowned at it and walked silently into the church. And stopped. A thick, viscous liquid was spreading across the stone floor in rivulets. To a human, it would've looked black. But Jez saw it's true color.

Red. Dark than her hair, the colour of cranberries. Its coppery scent assaulted Jez's nostrils. She could practically taste it as her canine teeth elongated and pressed into her lower lip.

Blood.

_Oh, Goddess, what happened?_

Jez walked further into the church and felt her stomach lurch in disgusted horror. An old nun lay across the aisle, crumpled…with her throat torn out.

A terrible thought occurred to Jez, one she didn't want to think about.

_No. No! Morgead wouldn't do that! He wouldn't! Morgead?!_ she added the last thought, calling for her soulmate.

There was no answer.

Jez's breath hissed in. A strange figure was standing by the altar in the back of the church. She cautiously went closer.

Her heart beat unpleasantly hard in her chest as she saw that it was Morgead, his dark-haired head bent over something. A child.

"Morgead?" Jez half gasped, hesitantly.

The vampire looked up at the sound of her voice. His green eyes were crazed and blood smeared his chin. He looked down at the child in his arms and back at Jez as she took a step away from him.

"Jez? This isn't--"

_"Then what exactly is it?!"_ Jez half shouted with both her mind and voice, backing up until she bumped into a broken pew.

"It's- -Jez, what are you doing?" Morgead asked, his voice completely changed as Jez picked up a sharp piece of wood.

He dropped the child and stood ready to attack as--

Jezebel Redfern woke with a start. Her red hair was tangled and her blue eyes confused. Silvery moonlight poured in through her bedroom window. She was sure her Aunt, Uncle, and Claire were asleep. Jez looked next to her at Morgead. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. He looked so innocent….

"You're awake?" came a whisper from beside her.

Jez nodded, leaning against him. Her heartbeat was erratic as flashes of the dream came back to her.

"Merry Christmas, Jezebel."

Jez bit back a growl "I told you not to call me that, idiot."

"You're the idiot, idiot," Morgead snapped back.

Jez kicked him off the bed and he landed with a _THUMP_.

"Good night, Morgy."

**_Fin._**

**_

* * *

_**

AN: Um...I don't have much to say about this one. Except...I may not agree with the Church, but I meant absolutely no offense to any one who is involved in the Church.


	12. For Clairavance

**Title: Ribbons**

**Genre: Humor**

**Series: Night World: Witchlight**

**Rating: K+**

Pairing: Keller/Galen

**Summary: Keller gets stuck in her half form. And causes ruckus.**

The crash was what brought Galen's head up. He dropped a fax from Circle Daybreak and bolted out of the room. Several thoughts ran simultaneously through his head as he ran for it. Dark Ninjas…vampires…the Night World council…a dragon…_Goddess, please don't let it be a dragon…._ He yanked a door open and stopped. His jaw fell almost comically open.

"Ohmigod."

Keller, usually so collected, was chasing after a spool of colourful ribbon. And that wasn't even the part that made Galen gape.

All the curtains, chairs, and couches were shredded. Potted plants were overturned, dirt spilling over the floor and branches snapped. Broken objects littered the floor, and Galen noticed each one was either shiny or brightly coloured. Out of the corner of his green eyes, he thought he saw several shredded clothes items

"Keller…." he gasped.

Keller looked at him, happily. Her panther ears were perked up, just visible beneath her black hair, and her tail was still. Velvety black fur covered her body like a sleeveless bodysuit. The shapeshifter pounced on him.

Galen tried to push Keller off as she licked his face. He transformed into a golden leopard and growled angrily at her. Keller's face fell, her ears flattened, and her tail was nearly between her legs.

Galen stalked out of the room and went back to his human form as another crash went through the room behind him.

Keller had gotten her ribbon.

**_Fin._**


	13. For Whisper

**Title: Of Tourmaline And Roses**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Series: Secret Circle**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Adam/Cassie**

**Summary: Cassie can't wait for Adam to get back; Adam can't wait to give Cassie a gift.**

Cassie leaned back against the sofa. Raj the German Shepard nuzzled her slightly before licking at her face. The young witch fended him off and scratched behind his ears. It's been such a long day, Cassie thought, straightening the dog's Santa hat.

A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace; it's light giving everything a golden glow. Cassie could hear the Atlantic's waves crashing on the cliffs outside. The fresh, woody smell of the Christmas tree surrounded her, melding with the warm smell of homemade cookies.

It would be so nice to sleep….

"Cassie?"

Cassie's eyes opened slowly. She hadn't realized she'd dozed off.

"Adam?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

The boy nodded slowly and made his way over to the couch. Cassie smiled slowly as Adam sat down. He held out a small bag to her with a snow covered rose poking out from between the damp tissue paper.

"It took me a while, but I finally found something that was good enough for you."

"Adam," Cassie said, looking surprised at his cheerful face, "you really didn't have to. I'm just happy that--"

"Cassie, it's Christmas," he said with a faint crooked smile.

Cassie looked at him wryly before pulling the rose out of the bag. It was the sweetest smelling flower she'd ever seen. Her throat caught when she saw then velvet-covered box in the bottom of the bag. The girl opened it slowly and felt herself smile. It was a necklace, simple and elegant with a heart-shaped pendant of Rubellite Tourmaline.

"Oh, Adam…."

The necklace sparkled with a ruby light as she slipped it on. Cassie threw her arms around the boy.

"Merry Christmas, Cassie."

**_Fin._**


	14. For Jeremy and Beverly

**Title: Why Roller Blades Are Not Allowed In Schools**

**Genre: Family/Humor**

**Series: Secret Circle **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Doug and Chris Henderson**

**Summary: The week after Black John disappears, Doug and Chris get back to their old tricks in an otherwise "boring" school.**

"Look out!" several people called and ducked out of the way.

The slight wobbly scrape of plastic on linoleum was the only warning before two blond blurs shot down the crowded hallway. People and papers scattered. The identical boys stopped at the end of the hall and looked back. Both of their faces broke into evil grins and their blue-green eyes sparkled. There was a sudden rush to put books in lockers and get out of the way.

But it was too late. They were already on the move.

One of the boys pulled paper and books out of someone's hands and threw them in the air. The other boy opened backpacks and dumped the contents on the floor. They grabbed at girl's clothing. Stole lunch bags, wallets, and Walkmans. Both of them spotted a fellow Circle member and skated toward him.

Sean's eyes went wide and he tried to run. One brother grabbed him and the other took his backpack. They tossed it back and forth over Sean's head as he tried to grab.

"Hey, Chris?"

"Yeah?" Chris caught the backpack and looked back at his brother.

Sean took that opportunity to run.

Doug nodded down the hall at a girl with frizzy overly permed hair.

Chris grinned and sped off down the hall, Doug on his heels.

The girl didn't see them, or the oddly empty hallway. She just kept putting her things in her locker.

"Hey, Sally!"

"Hendersons," Sally half groaned, half laughed. She moved out of the way of their reaching arms and clutched her book bag, to he tighter.

"No mini-skirt today?" Doug asked coyly, making his roller blades stop and he looked inside her locker.

"No you--You put that back, Doug," Sally added as Chris pulled a book out of the locker and spun around, looking through it.

"It's Chri--"

_"CHRIS! DOUG!"_

"Oh, shit. Diana," they said together.

"And Cassie," Chris added.

They exchanged looks and zoomed off down the hallway. Chris dropped Sally's book. The Hendersons didn't stop as they went off in search of more mischief.

**_Fin._**

**_

* * *

_**

AN: Dang, the Hendersons were fun to write. I got a lot of that from the actual series.


	15. For Jon

**Title: Bumblebee**

**Genre: General**

**Series: Secret Circle **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Nick**

**Summary: _"Our Nick? The only way he'd look at you is if you had four wheels and a clutch."_ Nick falls in love with some…_thing?_**

The sun was hot, overly so for the East coast. It made trickles of sweat slide down Nick's tan face. He could hear the distant crashing of waves against the shore. Cigarette smoke rose from a nearby ashtray and coiled snakelike around a perspiration-covered water bottle. The boy put a couple of greasy items on a nearby counter and grabbed a rag. Nick slowly, carefully, wiped the grime away. He was looking forward to rebuilding the engine. It kept his mind off Cassie.

The purr of a well-tuned engine made him stop, put down the valve, and look up. His eyebrows rose imperceptibly as he realized it wasn't one of the Circle. Then he saw _her_. She was so beautiful, even if she wasn't his preferred type or colour. He felt to odd urge to go over and run his hands over each line and curve of her body. It really wasn't something he normally felt. Then again, you have to make an exception for a '73 Corvette Stingray.

Sunlight gleamed off its bumblebee yellow paint and black racer stripes. Nick wanted her. Badly.

Her driver got out to reveal a pretty, petite brunette carrying a bag labeled AVON.

"Deb?" Nick asked over his shoulder as his cousin grabbed her helmet.

The leather-clad girl looked at him over her shoulder.

"What?" Deborah asked brusquely.

"Do you know her?" He nodded toward the brunette who was being led into the house next door.

"The Avon lady?" she asked incredulously. "Why? Are you thinking about getting some foundation?"

"No," he scoffed, putting a towel down.

"You _like_ her?" the girl teased, pulling her helmet on and swinging her leg over her motorcycle.

"No," Nick said, raising his cigarette to his lips. "Just her car."

**_Fin._**

**_

* * *

_**

AN: God, I love that car.... I wants it....


	16. For Medusa SparrowWinchester

**Title: Dance Lessons**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Series: Vampire Diaries**Rating: K+

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Summary: Damon tries to teach Bonnie how to dance.**

Sibelius's _Valse Triste_ was playing in the background. The curtains were drawn against the rain covered windows. The lights were lower than normal as quiet footsteps moved across the floor. They stood face to face. An average height, pale Italian boy with black hair and eyes like an oil slick, and a small American girl with permed auburn hair, brown eyes, and translucent skin.

"Are you ready, _yet?_"

Bonnie readjusted her grip on Damon's hand, aware that he was holding her a bit closer than he probably was supposed to.

"Bonnie--"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready."

"Fine!"

They glared at each other a moment.

"Right. I step forward. You step back. Just…follow me."

They started to move, Damon stepping with practiced ease.

"Now, move to the--That was my foot," he said without wincing.

Bonnie gulped and tried to step back…at the same moment Damon tried to step back. They both fell backwards. Damon caught himself just in time, knocking over the CD player, which broke into many pieces. Bonnie wasn't as lucky. She fell to the floor, bruising her elbow.

"I believe this is the end of our lesson. It's broken beyond repair."

"No, it isn't," Bonnie said, looking at her arm.

Damon cast a pointed glance at the smashed CD player.

"Thanks for being the least bit concerned about me."

Damon ignored her and started for a chair.

"Hey! These lessons aren't over! I gave my blood to get you to do this, literally! I'm getting my money's worth!"

"Money?" Damon said, sitting himself down in a chair and propping his feet up on another.

"It's an expression. Please?"

Damon ignored her until she went quiet, staring into space.

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" He got to his feet in a single movement.

"I…had a vision…. You…were fulfilling your promise to me and teaching me to dance," she deadpanned.

"You…." He made a vague motion as thought he couldn't quite get his words together. "Fine!"

Damon strode back to her, positioned them both, and began walking her through the steps. They made it though the turns until--

"Step back with your right, back with your left, then behind and to the left with your right."

They began to move, again.

"Bonnie. That's still my foot."

**_Fin._**

**_

* * *

_**

AN: This wasn't as...funny as I thought it'd be. More of sarcastic. I picked Valse Triste because it's supposed to be unnaturally slow and morbid for a waltz, and I thought it would go well considering the characters.


	17. For Dad

**Title: Meaning**

**Genre: Family**

**Series: Vampire Diaries**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Damon**

**Summary: Damon contemplates the meaning of Christmas and family.**

Damon leaned back against another branch as the cold wind ruffled his black hair. The branch he was lounging on was sturdy and the vampire doubted it would break. He stared across the street, into the lighted window of the boarding house. He could see everyone inside.

Stefan looked happier than he'd seen him in a long time. So did Elena and her friends. A jolt stirred in his stomach. He ignored it.

Another jolt stirred as he watched them eating. Talking. Laughing. Like one small family. No presents were exchanged between them, but nobody looked angry. They all looked…completely and utterly cheerful.

He didn't understand it.

All humans expected gifts, didn't they? They were all materialistic, weren't they? Damon struggled to find a reason.

A thought rose in the back of his mind. Maybe…maybe they were so happy…just…because they were together. Maybe it was because they were a makeshift family and they were surrounded by each other's care. And love.

Another jolt in his stomach.

The vampire jumped down from the tree and landed soundlessly in the snow. He made his way to the front door and knocked, unsure of what he was doing.

"Mer--Damon?" Stefan stopped mid sentence and stared at him with wide green eyes.

The background chatter stopped all at once.

"May I join you?" Damon asked, not looking away from his younger brother.

"We thought you never would," Elena smiled.

**_Fin._**

**_

* * *

_**

AN: I'm not going to say anything because I don't trust myself to.


	18. For Kathy and John

**Title: Missing**

**Genre: Family/Angst**

**Series: Vampire Diaries**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Margaret**

**Summary: Years after the Fury, Margaret mourns Elena.**

Margaret looked out her bedroom window at the rain pounding the glass. The pewter coloured sky reflected her mood: miserable. The girl ran her fingers through her blond hair in a helpless gesture. Today was the day. The anniversary of when they pulled Elena's body out of that crypt.

It always got to her, even though she'd been so young at the time.

But, what made it even worse was that she thought she _saw_ her deceased sister at times. Really saw her.

Everyone said it was just an after affect of losing someone so close to her. But they were wrong. She hadn't seen her parents after they died. At times she wished she could. God knows she wished for it like she wished she could have her sister back. But it never happened.

Margaret brushed a couple tears away from her lapis blue eyes.

Everyone said she was so much like Elena. _They're wrong! I'm not strong or brave or loyal. I couldn't die for anyone, or--or protect this town or love a vampire. I'm…nothing like her. Nothing._

Margaret threw herself down onto her bed. Thunder crashed outside. Tears rolled down the girl's cheeks, echoes of the raindrops still pattering on the windowpane.

For the briefest moment a glimmer of sunlight shone between some clouds, illuminating a blond girl that was staring up into Margaret's bedroom window. Then the sun disappeared again, and the girl was lost to the shadows.

**_Fin._**


	19. For Phil

**Title: Misunderstanding**

**Genre: General**

**Series: Dark Visions**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Gabriel/Kaitlyn**

**Summary: Kaitlyn and Gabriel go to get drinks for a New Year's party.**

The fluorescent lights shone oddly on Kaitlyn's red hair. She looked around the tiny gas station and spotted Gabriel's dark head among the isles of junk food and other convenience items. The girl leaned her elbow on a counter, waiting for the coffee to be done, and knocked over several foam cups. She fumbled a moment, before finally getting them stacked up.

Kaitlyn winced inwardly as she made her cup of coffee and strode over to the cashier. Gabriel met her there, his entire being looking tired as the psychic vampire put a couple green bottles on the greasy counter.

The ginger haired woman sitting behind the register looked up from her magazine and fixed them with a stern glare before ringing up the items. Kaitlyn couldn't blame her. Two teenagers coming into the station so late. The woman stopped just as she reached for the green bottles.

"I'm gonna need to see some ID," she said firmly.

Kaitlyn and Gabriel both looked at each other. Neither of them had thought to bring their ID. And neither understood why they needed it, now.

"Why do you need it?"

"I can't sell alcohol to minors," the woman said.

Both psychics blinked. Alcohol? Gabriel looked down at the bottle, quickly.

"It's not alcohol. It's cider."

It was the woman's turn to blink and look at the bottle for a while.

"I could've sworn…." She trailed off, blushing, and rung up the bottles.

Kaitlyn was also blushing as she handed the woman a few dollars and a few coins. Gabriel took the brown paper bag, Kaitlyn took her foam cup, and they headed out into the chilly night.

The interior of the Institute's car was just slightly warmer than the wind outside. Gabriel inserted the key into the ignition and turned it. A shrill scraping sound greeted both of their ears.

The car refused to start.

Kaitlyn leaned her head on the window as Gabriel hit the steering wheel. The horn honked.

"Gabriel? How are we going to get back?"

**_Fin._**


	20. For Rachel

**Title: Boredom**

**Genre: General**

**Series: Twilight**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Alice/Jasper**

**Summary: Alice, as the title suggests, gets bored.**

Jasper looked up at Alice from a book. The pixie-ish girl was more…anxious than usual.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"There's nothing to do," Alice complained.

"Chess?"

"I'd win."

"A book?"

"I know what happens. Same with a movie."

"Music?"

"Edward won't let me borrow his."

"Go shopping."

Alice's face lit up. "Money?"

Jasper pulled his wallet out of his pocket and tossed it to her without looking up from his book. Alice caught it, kissed his cheek, and ran from the room. A moment later, Jasper heard the sound of Alice's Porsche zooming down the street. The vampire put his attention back on his book. _Felix Felicis_, he read. What a useful potion to have with Alice around.

**_Fin._**

* * *

AN: I'm actually really disappointed woth how this turned out. I was actually tempted to re write it. But I couldn't think of anything else. I'm so terribly sorry it's not better, Gin.


	21. For Uncle Ray and Aunt Denise

**Title: Solitude**

Genre: Romance

**Series: Forbidden Game (**_Sorta_**)**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Marcus/Kai**

**Summary: Marcus catches Kai alone.**

There was something about Rome, always was. Something about the bustling streets, Centurions, and gladiator matches that always drew him back. Not that he was resisting. Marcus always thought of this place as more of a home than anywhere else. He belonged in the normal world.

His Elders would disagree.

His golden eyes swept the streets, observing the people instead of where he was going. A couple Senators' wives smiled lustily at him and giggled behind their hands. Marcus didn't return the smiles. Not once.

He had other things on his mind.

The Shadow Man's feet carried him automatically out of the city and toward a small villa on the outskirts. He'd lost track of how many times he'd walked this street in the past few days. He just _had_ to see her.

No wonder the others laughed at him.

Olive trees cast cool shadows in the warm afternoon. The air seemed to be perfumed with something here. Fruit and grass and olives. Intoxicating in itself.

Marcus stopped in front of the door, then went around back. It was shadowy here, the sun setting in the opposite direction. A beautiful sound reached his ears and he walked quicker. He disappeared and reappeared in a tree before looking over a high wall.

Marcus smiled at the figure of a very petite girl with long dark curls. She was slightly bent over a lute, strumming a mournful tune. The music stirred emotion in his cold heart. Or perhaps it was the girl. Or some combination of the two.

"Kai! Kai!" he hissed at her back.

The tiny girl whirled around, raising her lute like a club.

"Don't throw it!"

The girl put her lute down gently and climbed up so they're faces were nearly level.

"What are you doing here, Marcus?"

"Apparently getting a concert."

"Marcus…."

"I actually wanted to ask if you thought about my offer. For us to leave, and never come back. I could take you; carry you, if I have to. I swear I would."

Kai looked up into his eager face, her clear grey eyes sad.

"I have to go," was all she said, starting to climb down. "You should, too."

Marcus watched her go with a heavy heart. He knew he'd be back tomorrow. And the next day. And the next.

He felt cursed and alone; confined to solitude. Forever.

**_Fin._**

* * *

AN: The reason this is isn't with the other Forbidden Game stories (if you haven't read my other fanfics) is because neither Marcus nor Kai were in the actual books. But I love them so much I couldn't help it. Heh. Oops. j/k


End file.
